The only one
by serinablackcat98
Summary: The crystal lit up and Cylconis closed her eyes, waiting for it to end. She opened her eyes when she heard a shout of pain, that sounded like the Dark Ace. She looked up in front of her to see him standing there, his arms spread out to shield her and his body rattling with pain. Her eyes widened, "Dark Ace?" A oneshot for Cyclonis and Dark Ace


Okay, so I got really sad one night and decided to write something sad...

what's worse is that I listened to that really sad song from the secret garden! D:

Hope you like it! and please don't hate me for this...

* * *

...The only one...

Piper and Aerrow glared at the two people in front of them. The Dark Ace and worse Cyclonis herself. Cyclonis smirked at them, while the Dark Ace glared. It was a show down, only two of them were coming out alive and the Skyknights were definitely not getting out of Cyclonis's thrown room alive.

"Dark Ace kill Aerrow, and Piper you're mine," she smirked.

The Dark Ace stared down Aerrow with a smirk, "With pleasure," he said. The Dark Ace raced over to Aerrow with his sword beside him, ready to strike. The two were both slashing at each other, but not actually hurting each other at all. Cyclonis and Piper both took up fighting positions and as usual Cyclonis attacked first. Hitting Piper with a glowing blue wave of energy that was easily blocked by a force field the girl had formed around herself. The two fought for a long period, both throwing attacks at each other and blocking the others.

What Cyclonis hadn't noticed was that every time Piper attacked she got closer, until she was right in front of Cyclonis. Cyclonis hissed at the girl and ripped a dark purple crystal from her pocket.

Piper swiped the crystal from Cyclonis's hand and shocked her with her own. Cyclonis flew back with a cough and hit the rocks behind stepped closer and glared, "And now we can end this!" she shouted and pointed the crystal at Cyclonis. The crystal lit up and Cylconis closed her eyes, waiting for it to end. She opened her eyes when she heard a shout of pain, that sounded like the Dark Ace. She looked up in front of her to see him standing there and her eyes widened. Both Piper and Aerrow's eyes widened at this as well.

Cyclonis didn't know what to think when she saw the Dark Ace using his own body to shield her from Piper's crystal energy. He just fell to the ground with a large smack and laid there motionless. She and the other storm hawks stared in horror of what just happened. He just saved her life and in doing so killed himself. She couldn't move now, just stare at what was once her protector. His eyes were both closed and he was laying on his stomach.

Piper covered her mouth, "Piper... what did you do?" Aerrow asked.

Piper shook her head, "I-I don't know-I just...," she looked at Cyclonis and pointed, "This is your fault!" she shouted. Cyclonis stood up and to their surprise she wasn't glaring at them like she normally did when she was defeated. She looked mournful and her hands, instead of clenching into fists just fell next to her. "What have you done?" Was the only thing she could say.

Piper and Aerrow were just shocked when they heard her voice, dry and croaky as if she was about to burst into tears. "What have you done?!" she shouted and then began to cry.

She fell to her knees and rolled the Dark Ace onto his back. His chest was tinged with deep red blood that oozed out of the strange whole Piper had made through him.

Aerrow and Piper were horrified at this point, seeing that Master Cyclonis was crying over the Dark Ace's lifeless body.

Aerrow was more horrified then Piper though, he saw the Dark Ace do it. He had even disarmed Aerrow and let out a laugh, "You're mine Storm Hawk!" But then he turned his head to see Piper standing over Cyclonis and about to end her. Instead of finishing Aerrow , he dropped his sword and ran faster then ever had in front of Cyclonis. He opened his arms out beside him and screamed when he felt a hole rip through his chest. Aerrow couldn't even tell what he was feeling, relief that the Dark Ace was finally dead or dreadful because of how he'd died.

Cyclonis pulled his head up so that she held it against her chest. "What have you done to him?!" she screamed.

Piper's hands began to shake and she dropped the crystal from her hand, "I-I didn't mean to-"

"You bitch! You ugly bitch!" Cyclonis screeched and ran her hand down Ace's head. "How could you?! Why didn't you kill me instead?!"

Piper began to cry, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to, he jumped in the wa-"

"You're a murderer! You're an evil murderous bitch!" she screamed and looked down to the now dead Dark Ace. His eyes were shut and his face held no emotion, like a dead body would normally look. No he didn't look peaceful, he looked dead! He was dead in her arms!

Aerrow shook his head and stepped next to Piper, "No Cyclonis, you're the murderer," he said with a frowned. He put a hand on Piper's shoulder, "Come on Piper, let's leave," he whispered. Piper nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks and the two of them walked out, only hearing the sobs and screams of their enemy. She sniffed over his body and held him closer. "You were the only one who actually cared about me and not because you were scared of me, because you actually cared," she sobbed to the corpse in her arms.

"You were my protector, my champion, my hero, you never failed me," she whispered. "The only one who cared."

The doors to the thrown room burst open and the Talons ran in with their weapons raised. They all stopped when they saw their master over what appeared to be their air commander. They just stood there with their eyes wide when they saw that their master was crying. "Master Cyclonis," a brave Cyclonian began. "Get out!" she barked without even looking at them. They all jumped when she raised her voice and they all ran for the door. Except for Raves and Snipe who just stared at the sight before them. Neither of them said a word to her and just stared.

She growled over the Dark Ace's body, "Leave." The two didn't move, but flinched when she moved, but to their surprise it was only to move the Dark Ace's hand. She took his hand from the ground and placed it on her head, as if he was running his fingers through her hair.

She whimpered to herself, "I should have been shot, not you..." she just began to cry more as she felt the warmth from his body slowly fading until he was ice cold.

"You were all I had left...," at those words, she planted a small kiss on his forehead. She looked down at him again to see that his normally tanned skin was becoming pale. Oh god, she'd do _anything_ to have him back, she'd surrender herself, she'd stop this whole war if she could just talk to him again. She watched her own tears fall onto his face and roll down his cheeks, almost like he was crying as well.

She sniffled and looked beside her to see a crystal laying next to her. One that she'd dropped earlier. She grabbed the light green crystal with a shaky hand and put it over the Dark Ace's wound. This was a healing crystal, although it made no difference in her healing now that he was dead; but she just couldn't stand the sight of the wound. At least without it she could pretend he was just sleeping.

The crystal lit up and slowly his wound began to close and the blood that was crawling out onto the ground around them started to come back. After the blood was all gone and his wound was closed she just left it glowing over his chest.

She sobbed, "All better now...," she whispered and then began to cry once more. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed quietly. Snipe and Raves just stood there watching at this. She cried out louder, "Why? Why did you have to save me?"

There was no response. She continued to sob and pulled his hand off her head to hold it in her own. As she continued to cry she heard a small noise. She ignored it, it was just snipe whispering something to Raves. Then she heard it again followed by a quiet voice. "Master?" it wheezed.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up to look down at the Dark Ace, who was looked straight back at her. Her hands curled into fists and she grabbed hold of him. She pulled him into a hug and the Dark Ace stuttered, "M-master?!"

She didn't answer and just began to cry again, only this time, tears of joy. Dark Ace's eyes, that could no longer go any wider wafted over to Snipe and Raves who were both gawking at him. She pulled off him and slapped him hard in the face. He rolled off her lap and onto the ground. "Master? Why are you-"

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" she shouted and then helped him up. She grabbed him again and pulled him into another bone crunching hug.

"Agh! Master please!" the Dark Ace said feeling his ribs constrict bringing pain. She didn't let go, just buried her face deeper into his chest. He stared down at her, not sure what to do, but just patted her ever so lightly on the back, just in case she would hurt him for touching her.

"Master Cyclonis, what are you doing?" he stuttered, but was cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his. He squeaked in surprise and once she'd pulled away, she just pressed her face against his chest again.

"Do you understand me?" she growled almost dangerously.

He gulped and then said, "Yes Master Cyclonis."

She pulled off of him when she noticed that Raves and Snipe were still there, with there jaws wide open and gawking at what they'd seen. Cyclonis glared at the two and grabbed another crystal from the ground, "Get out of my thrown room!" she said and flung them back with a wave of the crystal. Both of them hit the wall and then raced out, both screaming up the halls.

She looked up at the stunned Dark Ace and glared at him, "Tell me that you'll never do that again," she growled. He blinked and then shook his head, "But Master Cyclonis, I had to or you would have-"

"You're an idiot Ace!" she yelled and then pushed him away. He stumbled back a few steps and stared at her in confusion. "I can't believe I love you," she muttered.

"You what?" the Dark Ace said in disbelief.

Cyclonis turned back to him and glared, "Did I really have to say it? I already showed you, or do you want me to do it again?" she raised an eye brow.

He straightened up in surprise, but then frowned, "Thank you for healing me Master," he whispered.

"And you will call me Lark from now on, but only if we are alone," she stated.

He nodded, "Yes Ma-... Lark," he said. She smiled and then frowned. "Tomorrow we find the storm hawks and kill them!" she demanded. _'but you said that you'd stop if you had him back!'_ a voice in the back of her head shouted. Cyclonis just rolled her eyes, _'yeah like I'm going to do that,'_ she thought.

She walked to the closed doors and punched one of them. Two shrieks were heard on the other side.

"Raves! Snipe! Piss off, I can hear you breathing!"

END :D

* * *

Yeah! sorry! I just couldn't let the Dark Ace die! well... he kinda did die, but I know that everyone would just cry if he died for good!  
so that was for you! hope you liked it! bye bye for now!


End file.
